THE SEVEN DEMIGODS ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!
by conk0r
Summary: just read the title...
1. Chapter 1

**hi!**

 **how is everybody?**

 **oh wait, I have no friends!**

 **that's right, absolutely zilch. none. at. all. you get the idea...**

 **so, if I'm lucky, you are reading this and like this.**

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **uh-um , this is my first fanfic, so it may be terrible.**

 **yay?**

 **anyway, this is just a seven demigods answer your questions type thing, so if you review, please leave a question to them. nothing too rude though.**

 **i will update when i get a review... FOR NOW!**

 **on with the show!**

Percy- guys, girls- Nico

Nico- HEY!

Percy- I have a question for one of us, sent in by the author- **conk0r!**

all- who is it for?

Percy- everyone!

all- yay!

Percy- the question is- **what do you think of jasobeth and perciper?**

Leo- im not going through this one. I'm leaving.

Leo has left.

Hazel- I don't get it.

Frank- you wouldn't. it's "technology"

Piper- sorry, but Percy is not my type.

Percy- the feeling is mutual.

Leo has entered.

all- yay!

Leo- I think jasobeth would work-

Leo gets 4 bruises

\- because they're both blonde and scary.

Leo gets 2 more bruises

 **thanks for reading!**

 **please leave a question in your reviews so I can carry on :)**

 **babye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys**

 **thanks for your reviews!**

 **I have friends now!**

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **sadly, I might not be able to answer all of your questions :(**

 **I will upload when I feel like it ;)**

 **here goes!**

Percy- OK next question by **TheUnicornNarwhal**

all- yay!

Percy- the question is: **does everyone know that clarisse' name means the road in French?**

Piper- yes, actually I did know.

Hazel- did you ask her about it?

Piper- yes but she just glared at me- I left before I got my but kicked to low orbit.

Percy- *shiver* *shiver*

Annabeth- Percy, are you OK?

Percy- yes. just,um...re-living old memories.

all- OK!

hidden in the shadows...

Nico- why are they so chipper about him. he's scared for his life

Leo- you just care because you're crushing on him.

Nico- GO AWAY VALDEZ!

 **thanx for reading!**

 **babye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi!**

 **second chapter of friday!**

 **here goes!**

Percy- right, now I've finished my emotional breakdown, lets answer another question!

all(sarcastic)- yay

Percy- you don't need to say yay

Percy- the question is from **princessmelz** : it is addressed to Leo.

Leo- yes!

All(sarcastic)- yay

Percy- the question is: **why doesn't anyone call you mcshizzle or The Supreme Commander Of The Argo?**

Leo- I-

Jason- because he is a seemingly coffee addict-

Leo- honestly-

Jason- and for a demigod is still very ADHD-

Leo- don't-

Jason- and is also as scrawny as hell- not to mention big-headed-

Leo- know.

Calypso- and is also a brilliant boyfriend with amasing fire-power!

...

All except Leo and Calypso- SHUN!

 **thanx for reading**

 **now im going to enjoy a pudding ;)**

 **babye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys!**

 **I know I shouldn't answer another one today, but this question is too wonderful for me to resist.**

 **here we go!**

Percy- today we have a special guest to answer a question- Nico di angelo!

Nico-...

Percy- our question is from a guest- **Solangeloshipper!**

Nico- oh no...

Percy- the question is: **when will you admit your feelings to will solace?**

Nico- um... ...

Frank- come on, spit it out!

Nico- ... ...

Piper- pls tell us!

Nico- OK!

All- YAY!

Nico- we're actually in a full fledged romantic relationship...

Hazel- what! for how long?

Nico- just a month

Piper- what do you like the most about him appearance-wise?

Nico- his hands... they're warm.

Piper- I knew I should have shipped you!

Nico- wut?

 **that's all folks!**

 **next questions are being done on Sunday so come back then :)**

 **babye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys**

 **how are you?**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't able to write anything in the week :(**

 **I'll probably just upload once every week.**

 **that way ill be able to keep up with everything :)**

 **right, onwards...**

Percy Hazel- right I'm taking over from Percy as he absolutely _detests_ this question. he is actually throwing up right now.

Frank- a bit of an overstatement, but carry on.

Hazel- so, the question is from **Greekgodsrox**

Hazel- the question is to Annabeth: **how many times a day do you call Percy "seaweed brain"?**

Annabeth- oh not tha- oh, wait, i have a call,

what seaweed brain- your _throwing up_ seaweed brain?

Hazel- told you so.

Annabeth- you'll be fine seaweed brain- what, no, it's _not_ your father punishing you for eating sushi. you'll be fine, seaweed brain.

Annabeth- bye, seaweed brain. so, back to the question- not that often really...

 **...**

Frank- a bit of an understatement, but it's a plausible answer?

 **thanx for reading :)**

 **if I didn't pick your comment, just send it again**

 **who knows, I might pick you!**

 **babye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys!**

 **i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*takes a breath*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i haven't uploaded in a long time :(**

 **i went on holiday and by then i had kinda forgotten..**

 **then i opened up my e-mail and... well... you know what happened.**

 **anyway, let's start!**

Percy- so, who's ready for more questions after a long break?

all- we are!

Percy- today the question is from our good friend **TheUnicornNarwhal.** remember her?

Hazel- yeah. she asked whether we knew if Clarisse' last name meant the road.

Piper- and it _did._

Percy- yeah,yeah. her question for today is **:did you know that Nico is secretly a unicorn, he's just in disguise?**

Jason- REALLY! i LOOOVE unicorns! i better go get him.

Frank- well you're in luck because a wild nico has just appeared.

a wild nico has just appeared...

Frank (to narrator)- haha. bet you.

Nico- what's going on?

Leo- apparently, you're a unicorn.

Nico- WHAAT?!

Leo- ask them.

Nico- why am i a unicorn?!

Annabeth- you must be. it fits in your name. u **NICO** rn

Percy- im changing him to u **NICO** rn on the page

u **NICO** rn- this is ludicrous!

Piper- also, wear this unicorn suit i made.

u **NICO** rn- what!?

Piper- Jason, honey. come and get the unicorn

Jason- *sees u **NICO** rn* come to daddy, unicorn...

a wild u **NICO** rn has left the room, followed by daddy jason

...

Hazel- will he be okay?

Leo- probably not

Hazel- okay :D

 **like always, thank you for reading!**

 **i've had a new idea. if you have heard of the web- animation RWBY and would like me to do an ask team RWBY, please say when you send in your questions. if you want, send in a question for team RWBY. just make sure it's to a member of team RWBY only.**

 **babye!:D**


End file.
